Todas as Nossas Músicas
by eveh
Summary: Não olhar para trás, se embebedar e dormir com desconhecidos. Estes foram os hábitos que Draco Malfoy se empenhou em manter, até esbarrar em Harry Potter, seu pior pesadelo. Agora que esquecer o passado se tornou praticamente impossível, ele fará de tudo para continuar com sua confortável rotina, nem que para isso ele precise entrar em um coma alcoólico. Draco/Harry


**Todas as Nossa Músicas**

**N/A:** Oh, céus. Vamos começar pelo mais difícil. Esta história será dividida em três partes distintas que irei chamar de _Arc._ Cada _Arc _representa uma etapa na vida de Draco.

Meus capítulos serão longos. Preciso que vocês compreendam a merda na qual Draco se meteu e para isso precisaremos conviver um pouco com ele. Esta primeira parte totalizou 20 páginas. Espero de coração que todos se divirtam lendo tudo isso.

Essa é uma fanfic **AU (Universo Alternativo)** e o mais importante: **Slash.**Portanto, homofóbicos, sebo nas canelas.

Devo avisar que tomei liberdades quanto alguns personagens, tipo, _**várias**_ liberdades, então não fiquem muito horrorizados com algumas alterações. Única coisa que posso garantir é que tentarei ao máximo não deturpar as personalidades dos benditos.

Sobre a classificação da história, por enquanto as coisas ficarão leves, mas não segurarei os dedos na hora de usar palavrões. Quanto a sexo e violência, sim, acontecerão em um futuro próximo, pessoas mais sensíveis quanto a estes assuntos fiquem atentos, estarei sempre avisando no início dos capítulos.

Quanto aos erros ortográficos, sintáticos e semânticos, peço desculpas, não possuo uma beta, portanto algumas dessas aberrações poderão ser vistas ao longo da história. Sintam-se a vontade para apontá-las. =)

Eu amo música, não vivo sem essa minha droga diária e, como não poderia ser diferente, colocarei letras de músicas em diversos trechos da trama (Não fujam para as colinas, _ainda_, prometo que tudo terá contexto e que não, não transformarei isso aqui em uma songfic sem sentido - aliás, odeio songfics, bleh). Para aqueles que quiserem se aventurar nos meus gostos musicais, espero não traumatizar ninguém, e devo avisar desde já que não costumo traduzir nada, tenho pavor de coisas traduzidas (Nunca irei sobreviver ao fato de James Potter ser Tiago Potter em português, nunca!).

E mais importante, tudo tem uma explicação, não me considerem maluca. Qualquer dúvida estou a disposição para respondê-las.

Quanto ao resto, bem, espero não aterrorizar ninguém com as minhas ideias.

Ah! e já ia me esquecendo, essa é uma fanfic **Draco/Harry. **É, não consegui resistir aos encantos deste casal.

* * *

**ARC I**

**_O quê foi feito de nós_**

* * *

PARTE I

* * *

Madeira. Essa foi a primeira coisa que Draco conseguiu registrar ao acordar. Estava deitado em um chão de _madeira_.

Seus músculos não obedeciam e sua boca estava seca. A medida que acordava uma pungente dor de cabeça começava a abrir espaço por entre seus miolos, extendendo dolorosos ramos que iam da base de seu crânio até o fundo dos seus olhos.

Por um bom tempo permaneceu na mesma posição. Seu ombro estava tão mal posicionado que mais parecia ter sido deslocado. Gotas de suor começavam a brotar na borda de sua testa, acrescentando uma noção de extremo calor a todo o desconforto que sentia.

Dois minutos se passaram. Ele sabia porque os ponteiros do relógio de parede faziam _tecs_ tão altos que acabavam sendo ampliados em proporções absurdas por sua cefaleia. E ainda tinha o cheiro. Ele havia vomitado.

A medida que seus olhos se ajustavam a claridade, o borrão marrom que era o chão de madeira começava a dar espaço para novas tonalidades, como bege e amarelo, um pequeno presente de seu estômago rebelde.

Suspeitando que quanto mais enrolasse mais difícil seria finalmente se levantar, esforçou-se para movimentar os braços com o intuito de alavancar o corpo da posição horizontal.

Não foi uma tarefa fácil. Estava com uma ressaca cruel. Seu equilíbrio fora nulificado, seus olhos ardiam como se estivessem em chamas e suas pernas se recusavam a responder aos seus comandos.

De repente, não muito distante, um celular começou a tocar.

Ficou confuso por alguns segundos.

Não _um _celular era o _seu celular._

Grunhindo irritado e com pontadas de dor ameaçando perfurar seu crânio, pulou a pequena poça de vômito e se arrastou da forma mais rápida que pode na direção do som.

Morava em uma pequena quitinete. Sua cozinha correspondia a metade de uma microscópica sala, tendo como apêndice uma suíte. Nessas horas o tamanho de seu apartamento era uma benção, facilitando a busca de objetos perdidos em meio as suas alucinações pós coma alcoólico.

Empurrando com certa rispidez a porta do quarto mantido na penumbra por cortinas, tropeçou em um amontoado de roupas, quase quebrando o pescoço ao tentar se apoiar na parede. O estrondo foi intenso e ecoou junto com o toque infernal do celular.

- Desliga essa merda – Alguém gemeu deitado na cama.

Draco nem prestou atenção, só queria desligar aquela desgraça de aparelho.

Tateando as cegas, ele finalmente encontrou o aparelho em uma outra pilha de roupas, dessa vez um amontoado que se parecia vagamente com um dos seus escassos pares de calça jeans.

Tateando as cegas a tela touch-screen, inebriado com a escuridão do quarto e com a dor que agora parecia fazer um show de rock no interior de seu ouvido, ele finalmente conseguiu atender a ligação.

- _MALFOY!_ – um grito soou no exato instante em que aproximou o celular do ouvido. – Já são nove horas da noite, o seu turno começou a três horas atrás.

Draco gemeu levando uma das mãos a testa, massageando-a. O bar. Hoje era um dos dias mais movimentados e ele fora escalado para ser um dos bartenders mas acabara se esquecendo.

- Chefe, eu tive uma pequena urgência e acabei perdendo a hora, me dê alguns minutos que chego aí, por favor! – tentou impor segurança na própria voz, mas até seus ouvidos inutilizados pela ressaca captaram como ele realmente soara, como _um bêbado sem nenhum senso de compromisso._

O aparelho pareceu ficar mudo e Draco se perguntou, agoniado, se a ligação havia caído, mas em seguida ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

- Última chance. Você tem quinze minutos – e a ligação foi finalizada.

O desespero imediatamente o dominou, conseguindo fazer com que ele esquecesse até mesmo da grave ressaca que estava sofrendo.

Descalço, começou a correr pelo quarto, vasculhando o chão em uma busca desenfreada por seu tênis, suas meias e suas peças de roupa.

- Será que é tão difícil fazer silêncio? – novamente aquela voz desconhecida, agora abafada. Draco parou de vestir uma das calças que encontrara, confuso com a situação.

Um homem relativamente jovem, moreno e de olhos verdes, finalmente se desvencilhou dos lençóis e sentou-se na cama.

O loiro o encarou abismado, o gesto foi correspondido pelo estranho.

- Você não se lembra de mim – o rapaz afirmou, compreendendo toda a situação.

- Você é o Tyler, não? – Draco chutou, confirmando a teoria do moreno.

O visitante revirou os olhos e nem se preocupou em responder, claramente irritado.

Optando por aproveitar aquele tempo para terminar de se vestir, Draco considerou ser uma opção inteligente ignorar qualquer tipo de drama para investir no que seria sua última chance de salvar seu emprego.

- Esse tênis que você está calçando é meu – o rapaz advertiu de súbito enquanto também começava a se arrumar.

Apressado, Draco não respondeu, apenas removeu as duas peças para deixá-las largadas no chão enquanto saia do quarto, correndo na direção da sala-cozinha em busca de seus verdadeiros tênis. Encontrou-os rapidamente. Um estava jogado logo ao lado da porta de entrada enquanto o outro fazia companhia a sua leal poça de vômito.

Com uma careta, vasculhou a pia recheada de vasilhas sujas em busca de alguma coisa para limpar aquela meleca, poucos segundos depois encontrou um rolo de papel toalha. Destacando um papel atrás do outro, depositou quatro pedaços sobre o vômito, neutralizando-o sem realmente se preocupar em limpá-lo, mais tarde faria isso. Com outro papel toalha capturou o tênis contaminado e levou-o para debaixo da torneira da pia, jogando um jato rápido de água sobre a infame parte que havia se sujado com seus antigos conteúdos estomacais.

Satisfeito com o trabalho mal feito e agora calçando o par de tênis, retornou ao quarto só para ver o estranho, já devidamente vestido, saindo do banheiro.

- Desnecessário apresentações – o rapaz informou, erguendo uma das mãos como aviso. – Nos vemos por aí. _Ou não._ – acrescentou por fim com um dar de ombros, passando por Draco.

Malfoy nem se deu ao trabalho de acompanhá-lo até a saída. Aquela era, querendo ou não, uma de suas inúmeras e maléficas rotinas. Continuando a procurar por uma camiseta limpa, mal deu atenção ao barulho de sua porta da frente sendo rispidamente fechada.

* * *

- Graças a Deus! – uma garota exclamou ao ver Draco abrir a porta de entrada dos funcionários.

- Pansy – o loiro resmungou, apressado demais para olhar a companheira. – Você não deveria estar no bar?

- Não, _você _é quem deveria estar no bar.

Revirando os olhos, Draco abriu seu armário e começou a despejar suas chaves, jaqueta e carteira sobre a superfície de metal, apanhando logo em seguida um avental preto pendurado em um dos lados do cubículo.

- Hagrid não parecia nada feliz quando falou comigo pelo celular – comentou enquanto amarrava o avental na cintura. – O pub está muito cheio?

- Cheio? – Pansy deu um grito abafado. – Deve ter gente saindo pelas janelas, Dray. Nunca vi tantos universitários na minha vida e olha que eu faço faculdade.

Ao ouvir a palavra _universitários _Draco permitiu-se desacelerar, fazendo uma careta e deixando escapar um grunhido enquanto olhava desolado para a amiga. Odiava essa raça, muitos atribuíam sua raiva a uma possível inveja por não poder frequentar uma universidade, mas a verdade era que sempre que o pub recebia essa corja ele tinha que lidar com todo o tipo de gente mal educada e prepotente.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara – Pansy avisou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris – Temos um bando de pessoas insanas e sexualmente depravadas fazendo fila na frente do bar. Nem que tenhamos que sacrificar a nossa integridade corporal iremos garantir que todos saiam daqui devidamente alcoolizados.

Ao ouvir isso Draco não pode evitar a cara de perplexidade.

- Que merda você está falando, Pansie? Integridade corporal?

Mas a garota não teve a oportunidade de concluir seu discurso, pois Hagrid, um homenzarrão mal vestido, surgiu de uma das portas que dava para o interior do pub.

- Ei, vocês dois! – berrou, seu rosto estava vermelho e seu cabelo cascateava ao redor de sua cabeça como uma juba indomável – Quem foi que teve a ideia imbecil de deixar Crabbe responsável pelo bar?

Draco olhou horrorizado na direção de Pansy. Delatada pelo amigo, a garota apenas jogou os braços para o alto.

- O que vocês esperavam que eu fizesse? A casa está cheia, minha bexiga estava a ponto de explodir e você – e ao dizer isso apontou uma unha bastante vermelha na direção do loiro – _você _está atrasado.

- Mas Pansy, Crabbe? Sério mesmo? – Draco retrucou, sem perder a expressão de pavor, fechando e lacrando a porta de seu armário.

- Qual o problema? Qualquer pessoa é capaz de servir alguns shots de tequila.

- Pansy, ele não saberia diferenciar água de vodka – Draco ralhou, elevando a voz diante do absurdo que ouvira.

- Okay, okay! – Hagrid interrompeu a discussão antes que as coisas piorassem. – Depois iremos resolver esse assunto – acrescentou encarando com firmeza Pansy - Mas agora não adianta discutirmos enquanto uma catástrofe acontece no bar. Parkinson, volte para lá e Malfoy, por demônios, vá fazer aqueles seus drinques antes que alguém comece um motim.

Ambos concordaram com um gesto de cabeça e saíram correndo para o pub.

- Crabbe. De verdade? – Draco comentou outra vez enquanto eles deixavam a sala de funcionários para serem massacrados pelo barulho do bar.

- Puta que pariu, Dray, larga o osso. – Pansy guinchou enquanto eles se moviam pelos cantos do salão em direção ao balcão de bebidas.

Em poucos instantes puderam visualizar o estrago. Vincent Grabbe, um rapaz parrudo, enchia de forma inapropriada diversos copos com chope.

- Draco, diz pra mim que o Crabbe não está servindo chopes nos copos de whisky. – Pansy gemeu, agachando para passar para o outro do balcão e sendo seguida pelo amigo.

- Pansy, o Crabbe não está servindo chopes- - Draco começou a repetir com a voz arrastada e recebeu com prontidão uma cotovelada da morena que agora amarrava seu avental, previamente abandonado sobre alguns engradados de cerveja, na cintura.

- Não seja mal agradecido – Pansy retrucou em um sussurro ríspido – Eu segurei a barra por três horas enquanto você fazia sexo com aquele gostoso da noite passada.

Dando de ombros, Draco evitou comentar que a afirmação da morena carregava três problemas: primeiro, se atrasara devido a uma ressaca sem precedentes; segundo, acordara largado igual a um trapo velho no chão da cozinha; e terceiro, o tal _gostoso da noite passada, _do qual ele não lembrava o nome, abandonara seu apartamento as pressas devido a sua inabilidade de ser educado com as pessoas com quem transava. Não que ele se importasse com a opinião do tal cara.

- Crabbe, cara – o loiro finalmente chamou enquanto Pansy começava a atender um bando de pessoas que se agarravam desesperadas ao balcão enquanto gritavam pedidos. – Pode voltar para a entrada, eu e a cara de buldogue temos tudo sobre controle. – ao ouvir isso a garota lançou-lhe um olhar assassino por sobre os copos de tequila que enchia, só para receber um sorriso encantador do amigo.

Ao ouvir a deixa Vincent rapidamente largou o que fazia, parecendo feliz por receber uma folga.

- Vou estar com o Goyle se precisarem de um profissional – comentou sem um pingo de humildade, mas nem Draco e nem Pansy se dignificaram a responder. O inferno congelaria no dia em que eles precisassem das _habilidades fenomenais_ que Crabbe tinha atrás de um bar.

Segurando o riso que ameaçou brotar ao ver a careta que Pansy fez na direção de Vincent, Draco apoiou as mãos na bancada e gritou.

- Drinques aqui.

Imediatamente diversas mãos se ergueram e um amontoado de gente começou a gritar.

- Um mojito, por favor – uma das moças mais a frente pediu, abrindo um sorriso carregado de segundas intenções na direção do loiro.

Sempre galante com os clientes, principalmente com as mulheres, Draco retribuiu o gesto com uma piscadela.

- Mojito! Só se for agora.

* * *

Draco ajeitou o colarinho da jaqueta com uma mão enquanto levava o cigarro a boca com a outra, dando uma boa tragada. A noite estava sendo longa e o movimento do pub não dava indicativos de que iria diminuir, pelo contrário, já era meia noite e a cada hora que passava parecia que mais pessoas iam aparecendo.

Recostando-se na parede enquanto encarava o céu nublado, sentiu gotículas suaves baterem contra sua bochecha.

Tragou novamente. Parecia que ia chover.

Soltando a fumaça com a boca, tentou ver o lado bom da situação. Quanto mais cedo viesse um temporal, mais rápido o estabelecimento esvaziaria e mais cedo ele iria para casa. Tomara um analgésico a caminho do serviço e apesar do remédio ter aplacado sua dor de cabeça, não fizera nada para eliminar o cansaço acumalado devido a uma série de noites mal dormidas.

Pensativo e batendo de leve no filtro do cigarro para eliminar as cinzas, teve seu sossego interrompido ao ouvir gritos vindos da entrada da ruela. Uma garota acabara de tropeçar e cair, seus amigos agora riam e tentavam erguê-la. Revirou os olhos.

Mas suas ondas de revolta com a burrice humana foram cortadas com um abrir de porta seguido pelo surgimento da enorme cabeça de Gregory Goyle.

- Hagrid precisa da nossa ajuda com o som.

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto jogava a quimba de cigarro no chão e a amassava com o pé.

- Som? Mas não temos nenhum show marcado.

- Cara, sei de nada. Só estou obedecendo ordens. – Goyle respondeu com um dar de ombros, mantendo sua eterna filosofia de não se meter no problema dos outros.

Os dois rapidamente retornaram ao pub, passando ao lado do bar.

- Psiu! – Pansy chamou do balcão enquanto uma patricinha olhava-a de modo feio.

Draco deixou que Goyle seguisse na frente e aproximou-se da companheira.

- O que é dessa vez?

- Aquele cara ali – Pansy respondeu apontando com a cabeça um rapaz moreno do outro lado do bar.

- E? – Draco perguntou impaciente.

Pansy revirou os olhos.

- Definitivamente gay.

- Não, sério? Inacreditável. Você me chamou aqui para dizer a preferência sexual de um desconhecido?

- Ei! – a garota exclamou indignada enquanto abria a coqueteleira e despejava o conteúdo em uma taça. – Apenas pensei que você iria se interessar. Ele cumpre com quase todos os seus requisitos, exceto por um.

- Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas lá vai. Exceto qual? – Draco apoiou o cotovelos no balcão assumindo uma postura de tédio.

Abandonando o drinque que estava decorando, Pansy rapidamente se inclinou na direção dele e sussurrou com um sorriso perverso.

- Ele não é o tal Potter.

Draco fechou a cara, furioso, endireitando-se em um rompante.

- Dray – Parkinson chamou insegura, percebendo tarde demais o que fizera.

Malfoy apenas lhe lançou um olhar capaz de congelar brasas.

- Olha, desc-

Mas Pansy não pode continuar porque a patricinha, impaciente com a demora, a interrompeu.

- Ô garota, esse cosmopolitan é pra hoje.

Virando-se na velocidade de um raio, Pansy sentiu-se tentada em entornar o conteúdo da bebida sobre a criatura, mas conteve-se no último minuto, limitando-se a acrescentar um guarda-chuva na borda da taça para em seguida deslizar o drinque na direção da maldita com o sorriso mais falso do mundo.

A garota, com um ar de superioridade, apanhou o que pedira e começou a se afastar, não sem antes lançar um olhar de desprezo na direção da bartender. Bufando pelas ventas, Pansy levou uma das mãos a cintura, furiosa. Por alguns segundos esqueceu-se de Draco e quando finalmente se deu conta ele já havia desaparecido no meio da multidão.

* * *

- Rapaz, já estava certo de que você tinha fugido – Goyle comentou enquanto empurrava uma das caixas de som. No outro canto Hagrid se ocupava em organizar os pedestais de dois microfones.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? – Draco questionou, perplexo com a arrumação, até pareciam que estavam se preparando para receber uma banda.

- Já te disse, cara. Só obedeço ordens. - Vincent respondeu sem se dar o trabalho de parar o que fazia.

O loiro grunhiu com a falta de informação, resmugando mentalmente que era por aquele exato motivo que Vicent Goyle nunca deixaria de ser um segurança, o homem nunca sabia de nada e nem se dava o trabalho de saber.

- Malfoy – Hagrid vociferou de seu canto – Seja útil, arrume os fios.

Ficando ainda mais mal-humorado, Draco apenas aceitou a tarefa, pelo menos era uma desculpa para se esquecer da merda que ouvira de Pansy. Se já não bastasse aquela vida medíocre ainda havia uma idiota para lhe lembrar constantemente o quanto sentia falta do passado.

Ao fundo o pub continuava animado. Era possível ouvir exclamações vindas de diversas mesas. Se Draco não odiasse tanto os tais universitários ele poderia até se divertir observando o quanto cada grupinho correspondia a um curso em específico. Só que era doloroso demais olhar. Aquele deveria ter sido o seu futuro, mas não era e não adiantava choramingar sobre o leite derramado.

Agachando-se atrás de uma das caixas de som ele começou a massante tarefa de desembaralhar os fios e localizar em quais buracos deveria plugar cada um.

Estava tão distraído com o que fazia que só voltou para a realidade ao ouvir a voz de uma garota que parecia ter subido no palco para falar com Hagrid.

- Já estamos quase prontos para vocês – Draco pode ouvir seu chefe dizer com a voz carregada de doçura e ele teria vomitado se isso não fosse custar seu emprego.

- Tudo bem – a garota assegurou com suavidade e Draco, escondido atrás da caixa, revirou os olhos. Parecia até que a desconhecida estava dando mole para Hagrid. – Já foi uma gentileza sua deixar que a gente tocasse.

Hagrid soltou uma gargalhada para logo em seguida dizer:

- Se vocês forem realmente tão bons quanto o pessoal diz ser, estarão é me fazendo um favor.

- Ah, mas claro que o senhor não prestou atenção na galera – a garota respondeu, obviamente sem graça. – O pessoal do direito é meio exagerado, mesmo que cantássemos como duas taquaras rachadas eles iriam afirmar o contrário.

- Ora, você está me dizendo que eu não devo confiar em futuros advogados? – Hagrid perguntou, conseguindo formular uma piada inteligente.

Draco colocou a cabeça em um dos lados da caixa de som para poder encarar o chefe, estava horrorizado. Hagrid e piadas inteligente, agora só faltava começar a chover canivetes. Do outro lado do palco, longe do alcance de sua visão, uma garota começou a rir, sendo logo acompanhada por uma risada masculina.

Draco, ainda perplexo, voltou ao trabalho, faltavam apenas alguns fios para conectar e o quanto mais rápido terminasse aquilo, mais rápido poderia sair daquela posição desconfortável.

- O senhor está com aquele violão que mencionou? – Malfoy, dá onde se encontrava, só conseguia ouvir a voz do rapaz, mas algo no tom grave fez alguns pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Isso o incomodou.

- Sim, sim. Aquela belezinha está aqui. Sorte sua! Aquele meu amigo que comentei morre de ciúmes desse violão.

- Nossa, será que ele não vai se importar se eu pegar emprestado? – novamente a voz. Draco franziu o cenho com a estranha sensação que começava a se espalhar por seu corpo.

- Nah, se você me prometer não fazer nenhuma loucura, ele nem irá perceber que alguém o usou.

- Sem loucuras – o rapaz respondeu e o loiro tinha certeza que ele sorrira ao dizer isso.

Deixando a curiosidade vencer, isso sem contar as sensações bizarras que aquela voz causava em seu corpo, Draco inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda, o suficiente para que visse sem ser visto.

Diante da má iluminação do pub, a primeira coisa que Draco reparou foi em uma garota de estatura mediana. Ela vestia uma saia xadrez em conjunto com uma meia-calça preta e botas de cano alto, seu cabelo cacheado e bastante volumoso estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto no topo da cabeça. Impressionado por ela ser relativamente bonita, o loiro perdeu alguns segundos tentando associá-la a voz feminina que ouvira.

Mas não demorou muito tempo em devaneios pois o rapaz tornou a falar, só que dessa vez ele não prestou atenção na voz, estava mais ocupado com o estado de choque que inundou seu corpo. Ali, a menos de um metro de distância, estava Harry Potter.

Draco ficou paralisado, o último fio que deveria plugar encontrava-se preso aos seus dedos que se fechavam com força a medida que ele cerrava os punhos. Sentiu todo o sangue fugir de seu rosto naturalmente pálido. O coração acelerado parecia querer saltar do peito e a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar era em se esconder novamente atrás da caixa de som.

Saindo da posição de cócoras para se ajoelhar no chão, ele conectou o último cabo as cegas, tentando manter as mãos ocupadas enquanto planejava o que deveria fazer.

Todos os sons do pub agora pareciam muitos distantes, o pulsar do sangue em suas veias era o único barulho que ouvia. Ofegante e perdido, sentiu um breve alívio ao ver que Potter continuava conversando com Hagrid, isso significava que o moreno não o vira.

Olhando para os lados da forma mais discreta possível, ele começou a buscar uma rota de fuga. Foi com um suspiro mais profundo que ele percebeu que poderia escapar pela traseira do palco sem ser visto.

Não pensando duas vezes, saltou na direção do chão, agachando-se para evitar ser visto e praticamente correndo na direção do bar, como se o capeta em pessoa estivesse ali para o seu arrebatamento.

- Acho que estamos prontos – Hagrid exclamou satisfeito com o trabalho que fizera. – Só falta terminar de plugar alguns fios. Malfoy, como estão as coisas ai?

Mas ninguém respondeu.

Hagrid ergueu-se e sorriu sem graça para Potter e a garota que observavam-o atentos.

- Malfoy - o gigante chamou novamente, dessa vez olhando atrás da caixa de som. O que viu foi um amontoado de fios corretamente conectados mas não havia nenhum sinal do loiro.

* * *

Draco engatinhou para o interior do bar e quando finalmente sentiu-se seguro de que ninguém em cima do palco seria capaz de vê-lo ali, sentou-se recostado em uma caixa de engradados.

- Draco – Pansy soltou um gritinho, quase tropeçando no loiro quando correu para atender um pedido.

- Shhhhhh! – o loiro pediu com ferocidade, levando um dos dedos a boca em sinal de silêncio.

Pansy olhou para ele como se o rapaz tivesse três cabeças, mas não teve muito tempo para perguntar nada porque foi imediatamente puxada para baixo.

- Draco se isso for você enlouquecendo por conta do que eu disse mais cedo, só quero dizer que eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

- Pansy – o loiro a chamou, ignorando-a.

- Mas Dray, sério, isso não é saudável.

- Pansy! – Malfoy tentou outra vez, mas a garota continuou falando.

Draco, impaciente, beliscou-a no braço.

- AI! Ficou maluco? – Parkinson ralhou, finalmente interrompendo seu vômito verbal para, irritada, encará-lo.

- Não, você mereceu, estou tentando falar e você não escuta.

Pansy revirou os olhos e firmou o peso no chão com uma das mãos, do outro lado do bar algumas pessoas começavam a chamar por um atendente, mas ambos, acostumados com aquela loucura, ignoraram.

- Okay, Dray, menino carente. Fale o que é, Pansie está aqui para te escutar.

Ignorando o sarcasmo da amiga, Draco a agarrou pelos ombros, puxando-a para perto de si.

- _Ele_ está aqui – grunhiu atormentado.

Pansy ficou confusa.

- Ele, ele quem?

Mas antes que Malfoy pudesse responder o pub ficou subitamente em silêncio. Pansy fez uma cara de surpresa e Draco sentiu, pela segunda vez na noite, o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

- Boa noite pessoal – uma voz masculina cumprimentou, sendo prontamente recebida por gritos de _gostoso_ e assovios. – Obrigado, obrigado – o dono da voz agradeceu os elogios eufóricos, rindo de leve no microfone.

Inesperadamente uma voz mais distante berrou:

- Larga de se achar e começa a cantar logo!

Todos no pub riram.

- Também te amo, Rony – Harry respondeu divertido, um nítido toque de afeição transparecendo em sua voz. – Bem, para os que não me conhecem, me chamo Harry Potter e essa aqui do meu lado é Hermione Granger. Somos do direito e estamos aqui para cantar um pouco para vocês.

Ruídos animados soaram de uma mesa e vários gritos de _'direito, é isso aí porra'_ foram ouvidos.

- Essa primeira música que iremos cantar se chama _Run_,do_ Matt Nathason_, é um pouco desconhecida mas acredito que vocês irão gostar.

Novamente o pub foi inundado por gritos e aplausos para logo em seguida cair em silêncio quando alguns acordes começaram a ser tocados no violão.

- Draco – Pansy murmurou chocada, agora apoiando uma das mãos nos ombros do amigo e olhando-o preocupada.

A voz de Harry ressoou suave pelo salão quando ele começou a cantar. O rapaz era dono de um suave tom grave e cada nota que atingia era carregada de emoção.

- _I wanna watch you undress. I wanna watch you glow. Lay your hair down, all around and cover us both. You come in waves, we crash and we roll. You surround me, pull me, drown me, swallow me whole._

Draco a ignorou, olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede. Aquela voz, como sentira falta daquela voz.

- _You turn, turn, turn, turning me on, like a slow fire_ _burn_ – Harry e Hermione agora cantavam o pequeno refrão em perfeita harmonia, arrancando suspiros da platéia. – _Know that it's wrong, still I_ _run, run, run, run right into you._

A dor e a pressão sobre peito de Draco tornou-se insuportável. Ele não sabia dizer se era devido ao significado do refrão, ou se era por estar ouvindo Harry cantando com aquela garota, ou se simplesmente estava tendo um enfarto.

Fechando os olhos, ele abaixou a cabeça, apoiando a testa nos joelhos. Ao fundo a tal Granger começara a cantar novamente, dessa vez sozinha enquanto Harry apenas tocava violão.

- _You pull me in close, you buckle my knees. I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe. You trace my lines, stirring my soul. Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode._

- Dray – Pansy chamou outra vez, agora mais alto, tentando superar o som da dupla. – Você está bem?

Draco cogitou responder que não, não estava bem, estava tudo revirado, de cabeça para baixo, mas sua garganta se fechara e ele estava sufocado.

Os sons do violão ficaram mais intenso e rápidos e Harry iniciou um breve solo, carregado de vigor.

- _I'm amazing when you're beside me. I am so much more._

E apesar de saber que aquilo tudo era uma loucura, Draco não conseguiu ignorar o significado do trecho da música, porque era verdade, a mais pura verdade. Ele ainda conseguia recordar e era doloroso, mas as lembranças de como ele era no passado, ao lado de Harry, estavam marcadas eternamente em sua mente. E rememorar tudo aquilo o matava aos pouco. Ele fora praticamente invencível ao lado do moreno.

Erguendo a cabeça, tendo o som do refrão da música ao fundo, ele soube naquele exato instante que se ficasse mais um segundo naquele lugar, ouvindo a voz de Harry, ele enlouqueceria. Precisava sair dali. Precisava sair dali _agora._

Pansy quase caiu sentada no chão com o susto que teve no momento em que Draco simplesmente se ergueu. Em um gesto de quase desespero, ela segurou uma de suas mãos para evitar que ele escapasse.

Malfoy apenas a olhou de lado, balançando a cabeça em um gesto negativo. A morena finalmente o soltou, preocupada, assistindo sua figura pesarosa se afastar enquanto ele rapidamente abria caminho pela multidão.

* * *

Draco, acuado no beco ao lado do pub, caminhava inquieto de um lado para outro. Quanto tempo se passara? Não fazia a menor ideia. No chão, ao seu redor, várias quimbas de cigarro podiam ser identificadas e ele arriscava dizer que simplesmente acabara de fumar um maço.

Tragando com profundida, segurou o novo cigarro entre os lábios e, levando as duas mãos na direção dos cabelos, empurrou os fios revoltosos para trás enquanto encarava o céu que ainda nublado.

Ao contrário do que imaginara parecia que de fato não iria chover. Talvez se um temporal tivesse se formado Harry não teria aparecido e ele não estaria ali agora, desesperado e dividido. Dividido em simplesmente fugir para casa, perdendo consequentemente o emprego, ou de adentrar o pub e ir ter com Harry, pondo um ponto final naquela tortura.

Mas todas vez que chegava a uma decisão ele desistia no último segundo.

Jogando a nova quimba no chão e apoiando a cabeça na parede, bateu-a contra a superfície, sentindo uma breve dor reverberar por sua testa.

Atrás de si a porta abriu e fechou. Em seguida, braços delicados o envolveram.

- Dray – Pansy chamou baixinho, abraçando-o com cuidado.

Draco se virou e a agarrou pela cintura, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Parkinson deslizou uma das mãos por entre seus fios platinados, seu semblante carregado e ofuscado por uma intensa preocupação.

- Eu não consigo, Pansie. Eu não consigo não pensar _nele. _E eu _não posso _pensar nele. Isso está me matando – os murmúrios de Draco foram abafados pela camiseta da morena.

- Shhhh – a garota sussurrou. – Não é nenhum crime sentir saudades, Dray.

Ao ouvir isso Draco apertou-a com mais força, sabia que estava a beira de um ataque de pânico, seus olhos já estavam úmidos, mas não iria chorar, prometera nunca chorar.

Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas interrompidos pelos ocasionais ruídos de conversa e carros passando na rua. Lentamente uma renovada tranquilidade começou a abrir espaço em Draco, empurrando aquele desespero para o fundo de sua mente.

Pansy foi pega de surpresa quando o loiro se afastou bruscamente, começando a vasculhar um dos bolsos da jaqueta atrás de outro cigarro.

A garota apenas o observou desprovida de energia para brigar com o amigo como geralmente fazia ao vê-lo fumar. Se algum dia Draco merecera uma folga, aquele era um desses dias.

Com uma prática adquirida pela rotina de fumante, Malfoy acendeu o cigarro e o levou a boca, recuando alguns passos para encostar na parede e deslizar para baixo. Agora de cócoras, ele ergueu o rosto para encará-la, tragando enquanto fazia isso.

- Você deixou o bar sozinho? – perguntou, apertando os olhos que ardiam irritados.

Pansy deu de ombros.

- O pub simplesmente parou para ouvir aqueles dois, não acho que alguém irá sentir a nossa falta.

Draco encarou o chão, pensativo.

- Se Hagrid perceber estamos fodidos – comentou de maneira displicente, sem realmente se preocupar com aquilo.

- Dray, isso aqui é mais importante. Você é mais importante. – Pansy garantiu, agachando-se para encará-lo nos olhos e repassar toda a segurança que era capaz de reunir.

Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, compreendendo todo o consolo que ela estava oferecendo. Lá no fundo estava aliviado por não estar passando por aquilo sozinho.

Ficaram naquela posição por vários minutos e Pansy só voltou a ficar de pé quando Malfoy terminou o cigarro e o arremessou para o final do beco sem se preocupar em apagá-lo.

Agora era o momento de decidir o que fazer, não poderia ficar escondido ali até a hora de ir embora, Pansy sabia disso, _ele _sabia disso.

- E então – a morena começou, assumindo a responsabilidade de iniciar o assunto – O que você irá fazer?

Draco suspirou levando uma das mãos ao cenho franzido. Mas antes que pudesse responder a porta dos funcionários foi aberta e ele ficou tenso, imaginando que provavelmente era Hagrid vindo intimá-los a continuar trabalhando.

Permaneceu cabisbaixo esperando a bronca, estava sem forças para sequer se irritar com qualquer coisa ríspida que seu chefe dissesse, no final das contas, se fosse ser justo, ele merecia cada reclamação.

Mas o silêncio se manteve por mais algum tempo e ele só se moveu ao ouvir uma exclamação muito baixa escapar da boca de Pansy.

- Malfoy – aquela voz que o perseguira por anos ecoou pelo beco, firme e confiante, fazendo com que cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçasse.

Erguendo o rosto na direção de Harry, Draco engoliu em seco, encurralado.

- Ouvi o dono do bar falando sobre um Malfoy, pensei que seria coincidência demais – Potter comentou, ambas as mãos no bolso da calça.

Draco fechou a cara, escondendo todas as suas emoções por de trás de sua famosa máscara de indiferença. Pensara que nunca mais iria precisar recorrer aquele tipo de artimanha, pensara ter deixado para trás qualquer característica herdada de seu pai, mas ali estava ele, mais uma vez, escondendo-se atrás da famosa imagem de superioridade que era a marca registrada dos Malfoys.

- Potter – grunhiu de forma quase incoerente, erguendo-se e assumindo uma posição muito rígida.

Pansy, ao seu lado, olhou-o surpresa com a mudança. Aquele era um Draco desconhecido, um Draco frio, seguro de si e insensível.

- Esse local é para funcionários apenas – Malfoy observou mordaz, assistindo o moreno erguer uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo nenhum pouco surpreso com o tom de voz ríspido.

- Malfoy, isso aqui é um beco - Harry comentou de forma irônica, parecendo por alguns segundos se divertir com toda aquela situação.

Draco não se dignificou a responder e eles se encararam. Pansy, incomodada com o silêncio, pode apenas observar horrorizada o clima tenso.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Hagrid surgiu na porta, parecendo mais furioso do que nunca.

- Vocês dois! – gritou na direção dos empregados, apontando o dedo para cada um deles – Já para o bar – Draco obedeceu prontamente, seguindo Pansy para dentro do pub, sem sequer lançar um segundo olhar na direção de Harry. – E você – Hagrid continuou, agora mais suave. – O pessoal está louco atrás de você. A galera está pedindo bis.

* * *

Draco atendia os pedidos contrariado. Estava complicado não prestar atenção em Harry Potter quando o mesmo se encontrava em um palco rindo, cantando e conversando descontraído com o público.

Servindo uma dose de whisky para um dos clientes, recostou-se no balcão aproveitando a breve folga enquanto várias pessoas se levantavam para ir dançar em uma pista improvisada. Pansy parou ao seu lado e apoiando os cotovelos na bancada deixou escapar um suspiro.

Draco olhou-a de lado, voltando a encarar com determinação a parede do outro lado do pub, ignorando o palco.

- Agora eu entendo, Dray – a morena comentou em tom sonhador. – Impossível não reparar nele.

O loiro revirou os olhos e girou no próprio eixo, ficando de costas para o balcão do bar. Pansy não seria a primeira garota vítima dos encantos de Harry, ali mesmo no pub conseguia apontar diversas pessoas que estavam dispostas a fazer coisas absurdas para conseguir tirar uma lasquinha do moreno.

Indignado por ver sua melhor amiga traindo o movimento ao em vez de distraí-lo, decidiu começar a lavar e enxugar alguns copos, na esperança que isso desviasse seus pensamentos e seus olhos daquelas iris verdes.

Por alguns instantes permitiu-se levar pela música que estava sendo cantada, conhecia bem a letra, era uma melodia tranquila e suave, perfeita para relaxá-lo enquanto ensaboava algumas taças.

Preocupado em remover manchas de batom com uma bucha, levou um susto quando alguém bateu a mão de leve logo a sua frente. Ao erguer os olhos deparou-se com um rapaz alto de cabelos negros e olhos claros.

Franzindo o cenho, continuou com o que fazia, aguardando a ordem.

Ainda em silêncio o misterioso rapaz puxou um dos bancos que podiam ser encontrados do outro lado e se sentou, abrindo um sorriso tranquilo na direção do loiro.

Draco agora se ocupava em secar mecanicamente alguns copos, não costumava ser tão seco com clientes, principalmente quando se tratava de homens atraentes, mas não estava no clima. Aquela noite já tinha ido por água abaixo há muito tempo.

- Você não deveria me oferecer uma bebida? – o rapaz finalmente perguntou, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, os olhos faiscando com as luzes frias do pub.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender o que diabos aquilo deveria significar. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, Pansy imediatamente despertou da hipnose provocada pela voz de Harry, só para dar um chute na canela do amigo.

- _Ouch_! – o loiro exclamou surpreso com a dor que subiu por sua perna, por pouco não deixara o copo que tinha em mãos cair. – Você ficou louca? – perguntou em seguida, lançando um olhar mortífero na direção da amiga.

Sem se deixar afetar pela expressão assassina de Draco, Pansy fez um gesto de cabeça na direção do rapaz, movendo a boca para dizer algo para o amigo.

Malfoy apenas franziu o cenho achando que ela tinha finalmente enlouquecido. Desistindo de tentar decifrar qualquer mensagem que Parkison quisesse passar, voltou a olhar para o moreno sentado a sua frente, não se surpreendendo ao vê-lo se divertir com as atitudes excêntricas da amiga.

- Ela é sempre assim? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Assim como? Maluca? – Draco respondeu, passando agora a limpar a bancada para manter as mãos ocupadas.

- Não, discreta.

Malfoy bufou com o comentário. Pansy era tudo menos discreta. Ela era o elefante rosa no meio da sala.

- Aquilo ali – o loiro comentou em tom conspiratório – não saberia disfarçar nada nem que isso custasse sua vida. Aliás, ela se chama Pansy – acrescentou, acreditando piamente que o rapaz a sua frente estava interessado nela.

O moreno o encarou por alguns segundos, segundos os quais Draco fez questão de se manter ocupado para ignorar a atenção que estava recebendo.

O momento perdurou e o loiro começou a se perguntar se o cara era de fato maluco.

- Você ainda não me disse o seu nome – o rapaz falou de repente, alto o suficiente para ser escutado mesmo com a voz de Harry e Hermione reverberando pelas paredes.

Draco revirou os olhos, finalmente se dando conta das intenções do cliente.

- E você ainda não me disse o que vai querer para beber – retrucou de forma sarcástica, sem paciência para aqueles joguinhos.

- Gim tônica.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Draco agradeceu a desculpa que tinha para poder se afastar do estranho. Virando-se para pegar a garrafa de gim e uma água tônica, vislumbrou o palco por alguns segundos, só para ver Harry e Hermione, agora lado a lado, cantando uma música romântica.

Seu estômago pareceu afundar levando seu humor junto. Não sabia se deveria ficar deprimido, com raiva ou indiferente, as vezes era uma mistura disso tudo.

Tentando se distrair, começou a preparar o drinque. Capturando um copo borgonha, colocou em seu interior os cubos de gelo, entornando logo em seguida o gim, a tônica e as rodelas de limão. Do outro lado do bar, sem que ele percebesse, o rapaz observava sua destreza fascinado.

Apertando os lábios enquanto finalizava a bebida, Draco tomou a decisão de ser simpático, não tinha o direito de descarregar suas frustrações nos outros, e foi com habilidade que ele depositou o copo em um porta-copo e o deslizou na direção do moreno.

- Draco – disse por fim, sem se dar ao trabalho de encará-lo, ocupado em guardar o que utilizará.

O rapaz tomou um longo gole da bebida, olhando-o com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Cedric – devolveu no instante em que afastou o copo dos lábios.

Neste momento um barulho ensurdecedor eclodiu no pub enquanto todos se erguiam nas mesas para aplaudir a dupla do direito. Cedric, surpreso com a euforia da galera, virou-se de lado para olhar para o palco. Draco, por sua vez, teve que utilizar todas as suas forças para resistir a tentação de dar mais uma espiada em Potter.

- É, parece que passaram mel nestes dois – o moreno comentou sem olhar para Malfoy.

Draco apenas grunhiu algo inteligível em resposta, a cabeça baixa e a mão coçando para dar um tapa em Pansy que do outro lado do bar também gritava e aplaudia.

Cedric parecendo surpreso com o claro desprezo do loiro, se virou para encará-lo e provavelmente teria perguntado algo se neste instante milhares de pessoas não tivessem aproveitado a folga para vir pedir mais drinques.

Depois da apresentação, Draco voltou a servir inúmeros clientes por uma hora ininterrupta . Entre caipirinhas, dry martinis e shots de tequila, ele rapidamente se esqueceu de Cedric. Hora ou outra se permitia olhar discretamente na direção da mesa do direito, só para arder de raiva ao ver um ruivo abraçado a Harry, rindo animado com a conversa.

Com o canto dos olhos Pansy observava o amigo, sempre reparando que os olhos do loiro, vez ou outra, deslizavam pelo salão na direção de um certo moreno.

A noite de farra rapidamente chegava ao fim e o salão finalmente começou a esvaziar, com exceção de algumas mesas, entre elas a de Harry. Agora que mais ninguém se aproximava para pedir bebidas, Pansy e Draco aproveitaram o momento para irem adiantando a limpeza do bar.

- Você sabe que aquele cara ainda está aqui, né? – Parkinson questionou quando o loiro caminhou até a ponta do bar para guardar uma garrafa de vodka.

- Que cara? – perguntou desinteressado, abrindo e fechando o armário de bebidas.

Pansy revirou os olhos e apontou o moreno sentado do lado oposto a eles. Draco suspirou.

- Tinha até me esquecido dele.

- Não te culpo. Aquilo ali é distração o suficiente – Parkinson comentou olhando de soslaio na direção de um certo rapaz de iris verdes.

Draco seguiu os olhos da amiga apenas para se deparar com um grupo de pessoas, entre elas Harry, jogando cartas.

Apertando os dentes ele virou as costas para o balcão, ocupado em secar alguns copos. Por longos minutos o pub permaneceu quase que em silêncio, ocasionais conversas podiam ser ouvidas, mas agora que a maior parte da clientela tinha ido embora, uma tranquilidade começava a reinar no local. Isso até uma explosão de risadas surgir vinda da infame mesa. Virando a cabeça para trás para olhar o que acontecera, Draco se deparou com Harry de pé, rindo e apontando para outro rapaz, que também se erguera e começara a brandir uma carta de baralho.

Algo dentro de Draco apertou, ele não sabia se era seu coração ou seu estômago, infernos, poderia ter sido até mesmo seu fígado. Sem pensar, apanhou outra garrafa de bebida que havia sido largada por ali, virou seu conteúdo em um dos copos que estivera secando e bebeu tudo em um gole. O álcool desceu queimando sua garganta, mas era uma sensação boa comparada aquelas pontadas que vez ou outra surgiam para lembrá-lo de que Harry Potter estava ali.

Tomando uma decisão, largou tudo o que estava fazendo, a dose de álcool fazendo milagres em sua mente perturbada. De um canto Pansy apenas assistia.

Aproximando-se novamente do estranho do outro lado do bar, que parecia não ter intenções de ir embora tão cedo, Draco perguntou de súbito:

- Tá afim de dar o fora daqui?

Cedric, pego de surpresa, ergueu os olhos do copo para encará-lo. Draco aproveitou para avaliá-lo mais de perto, reparando seus lábios carnudos e a linha perfeita de seu maxilar.

- Claro – a resposta veio logo em seguida e fora exatamente o que o loiro esperara.

Tirando uma pequena toalha do ombro e jogando-a de qualquer jeito na direção do bar, Draco encarou Pansy enquanto Cedric se preparava para acompanhá-lo.

- Pansie, te vejo amanhã garota – falou para a amiga que se contentou apenas em observá-lo com uma expressão dividida entre preocupação e repreensão.

Malfoy a ignorou e pulou por cima do balcão, do outro lado Cedric já estava pronto para saírem dali.

Dando um sorriso charmoso para o rapaz, Draco gesticulou que ele o seguisse, não sem antes lançar um último olhar na direção de Harry.

* * *

**N/A 2: **Alguns detalhes.

_Pub _ou _Public House. _Em Londres é muito comum encontrar este tipo de estabelecimento, é tipo um bar, com a diferença de ser mais aconchegante.

A universidade a qual todos frequentam é a Universidade de Londres (para os que só conhecem Cambridge saibam que ela fica em outra cidade chamada Cambridge, ha).

A música cantada por Harry e Hermione é de fato um dueto entre Matt Nathanson e Sugarland. Recomendo para quem quiser. Aqueles que acompanham Hart of Dixie provavelmente irão reconhecer a música, é a mesma utilizada no penúltimo episódio da primeira temporada na cena entre a Zoe e o Wade (é, ser fangirl de algo é complicado, hahaha)

Quanto aos drinques, não, não sou alcoólatra, apenas fascinada com o tanto de misturas que esse povo inventa. Para os curiosos quanto a isso, acessem esse site: . /gastronomia/drinques/os-dez-melhores-drinks-de-to dos-os-tempos/

Por fim, obrigada a todos por lerem.

D:


End file.
